Problem: For real numbers $t \neq 0,$ the point
\[(x,y) = \left( \frac{t + 1}{t}, \frac{t - 1}{t} \right)\]is plotted.  All the plotted points lie on what kind of curve?

(A) Line
(B) Circle
(C) Parabola
(D) Ellipse
(E) Hyperbola

Enter the letter of the correct option.
For $x = \frac{t + 1}{t}$ and $y = \frac{t - 1}{t},$
\[x + y = \frac{t + 1}{t} + \frac{t - 1}{t} = \frac{2t}{t} = 2.\]Thus, all the plotted points lie on a line.  The answer is $\boxed{\text{(A)}}.$